Gumball be Gone
Gallery IMG 1561-1-.JPG|Thats gotta Hurt..! Synopsis Fireball magically figures out a spell that makes Gumball dissappear. And that makes him Very unpopular around his Friends and Family Fan fiction (Fireabll comes inside the livingroom looking very exhausted) Fireball: Ohh..What a stupid day.. (Gumball jumps dancing inside the livingroom, looking very glad) Gumball: It was an awesome day!! Fireball: Why are you so happy?.. Gumball: Because I'm always happy! (Nicole walks into the livingroom) Nicole: Hi kids! Nicole: How was school today? Fireball: Fine... Nicole: Is something wrong, Fireball? Was school boring today? Fireball: Yes.. pretty much, Fireball: But, on the way home, I found a small notebook on the sidewalk, and it appears to have magic spells written inside it! Nicole: Woah, let me see! Fireball: There's also a spell that can make a person dissappear! (Richard and Darwin speed into the livingroom) Richard: Really! Darwin: Let us see! Fireball: Okay, but I don't know if it's working. (Fireball points dramatically at Gumball) Fireball: Oportet evanescunt!! Gumball! (Nothing happens) Fireball: See!. It's just a joke. (Gumball suddenly explodes ) (Everybody Gasps) Fireball: GUMBALL! (Fireball looks confused around) Fireball: Gumball! Reappear!! (Nothing happens) Nicole: Gumball! Fireball, what did you do to him!!? Fireball: I don't know!, Magic isn't real, and Gumball is just trying to make fun of me. Richard: What?!, Magic isn't real.. I already heard that from The Wand. Richard: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Fireball: There must be a explanation about this! Darwin: Yeah! You have sent him in another dimension. (Pointing at Fireball) Nicole: You Killed my son!! Fireball: No no no!, I just made him disappear. Nicole: Noooo!!! Fireball: Oh my freakin' goodness.. (Later the family is sitting around the table and is looking upset at Fireball) Fireball: What? Richard: You have throwed my son away! In a another dimension! Fireball: Gee..You guys are still talking about that other dimension? Anais: OK, will somebody explain what is going on? Nicole: Fireball made Gumball disappear into another dimension! Anais: What? What do you mean? Nicole: He used a spell that made him explode!! Nicole: My son is dead! (begins crying) Richard: Calm down, Nicole, we could always adopt a new Gumball! Richard: And throw Fireball down in the well! Fireball: What! Nicole: That actually sounds like a good idea, Richard! Fireball: Oh my gosh! Why is this happening to me? Darwin: You have blasted my brother into another dimension!! Fireball: THERE IS NO OTHER FRICKIN' DIMENSION!!!! With very loud voice Everybody looks at Fireball with suprised eyes Fireball: Look, I'm very worried about Gumball too, and I promise that I will find him. Richard: He could be everywhere! Darwin: Yeah, another Dimension! (Angered) Fireball begins to get very, very angry because Darwin is still talking about the other dimension Fireball: SHUT UP DARWIN! Fireball rises his bat and knocks Darwin out in rage Fireball is breathing loudly and suddenly calms down Fireball: Whoopsy! Then the family gets even more upset at Fireball Fireball: Gee! Haha! I'm in so much trouble now aren't I? The next day in the classroom Fireball and the rest of the class is sitting in the class like always Fireball is sitting on his chair looking nervous Penny: Hey Fireball? (Whispering) Penny: Where's Gumball? Fireball: Yeah, it's actually a very funny story. (Nervous) Miss Simian: Tina? Tina: Here. Miss Simian: Molly. Molly: Here. Miss Simian: Gumball. There is no answer from Gumball Miss Simian: Can somebody tell me where Gumball is? Darwin: Fireball made Gumball disappear into a another dimention!!! (Everbody in the class gasps) Miss Simian: Is that true, Ferguson?! Fireball: THERE IS NO OTHER DIMENSION!! With the same very loud voice Everybody in the class gets very quiet Fireball: Oh, this not gonna look good on my grades... Later Fireball is checking his locker when Penny comes Penny: Hey, Fireball, is it really true that you made Gumball disappear into another dimension? Fireball laughs akwardly Penny smiles Fireball: Yes, it's actually true! Penny: WHAT!? (Upset) Fireball: But it's... Penny: You fool! Fireball: WAIT, PENNY! The scene changes to a shot of the school Fireball is not seen but his loud scream of pain is heard Fireball: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Then all the windows in the whole town break Fireball is seen walking with his hands down on his crotch Fireball: I didn't no that Penny had so muscular legs! (With high pitched and painfully grunting noises) Fireball: Aw it hurts! Fireball now comes into the gym room Miss Simian: Okay, class, today we're gonna play dodgeball! Fireball: Uh oh. Miss Simian: Begin! The children throw their dodgeballs at Fireball Fireball: Aw aw aw! It hurts! Gah Da! Ow! Fireball is now seen walking home with many poundings on his face and body Fireball: Oh gosh.. what a hard day! Fireball: At least my family's love will heal me! When he opens the door, they begin throwing things at him Fireball: Aw aw aw aw aw! Fireball: THAT'S ENOUGH!!!! Then the family stops throwing things at him Fireball: I had a hard day! Darwin: Let's hope that! Fireball: My grades had fallen hardly down the drain, I've been kicked in the crotch by Penny! And I was totally knocked out by dodgeballs! Darwin: Aw, that sounds painful! Fireball: And when I'm finally home, you just make my day more harder!!! Then the family gets ashamed Fireball: Ugh! I will go out and find Gumball, then you guys can think about what you have done!!! Then he slams the door really hard and walks away Nicole: He's right! And then everybody gets ashamed Fireball: Okay, where can Gumball be? Fireball: Fortunately, I made a list of places he can be! Fireball: Hmmm... Penny's house? Fireball: Wait, I don't wanna go over there! Fireball: Okay, Let's get started! Fireball: Gumball! In the Candystore Fireball: Gumball! In Joyful Burger Fireball: Gumball! On top of a hill Fireball: Gumball! In the park Fireball: Gumball! In the sewer Fireball: Gumball! In space Fireball: Gumball! On the top of a building Fireball: Gumball! Then Fireball is seen walking towards the house Fireball: This is horrible! I can't find Gumball anywhere! I tried everywhere, but he is nowhere! Then Fireball tries to open the door but it doesn't open Fireball: What? Then Fireball notices a note on the door and reads it Fireball: Dummy Fireball, we can't have you in our house anymore because you killed Gumball, Fireball: So from now on, you are not part of our family?! Fireball: WHAT?! Then Fireball sits on the stairs on Fireball: Oh! When I said I wish Gumball would disappear I didn't mean it! Fireball: And now he's gone because of me!! It's horrible! I'm a terrible cat! Gumball's voice: Hey, Fireball! Fireball: Oh I miss him so much that I can hear his voice! Fireball: Huh? Fireball notices that Gumball is walking towards the house Fireball: Gumball! Then Fireball runs over to Gumball and hugs him Fireball: Oh Gumball! I thought you were gone forever! Where did you go? Gumball: Yeah, you actually sended me to the outskirts of Elmore where I never have been! Gumball: So it took me a day to find my house! Fireball: Oh, Gumball! I'm so sorry! From now on, I promise I will be the greatest cat ever!! Gumball: Okay, could you please put me down? Fireball: Oh, sorry! Then Gumball rings the door bell Nicole: If it's you, Fireball! Then Nicole opens the door and finds Gumball standing on the porch Nicole: Oh, Gummypuss! Then Nicole hugs him Nicole: I thought you were gone forever! Anais, Darwin, and Richard: Gumball! Then the rest of the family hugs Gumball Fireball is just about to leave, but then Nicole says: Nicole: Oh, Fireball, I'm so sorry we were so hard on you! Nicole: We're really sorry! Fireball: You guys needs to say sorry a thousand times before I can forgive you! THE END! OR fin Category:Fanfictions Made by Doctor.wii Category:Short Fanfictions Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Season 2 Category:Fanfics with multiple parts